A calendar or calendar pad provides one of the most effective advertising devices as a business premium or gift, simply because it remains in view to the user throughout the entire year. However, such gift calendars are ordinarily used only in the home or individual offices and are seldom viewed by more than just a few people over the entire year of use.
The ideal calendar usage for advertising purposes would be in a public place, especially retail stores, supermarkets and the like, where the advertising message would be viewed by hundreds or thousands of persons every day throughout the year. On the other hand, such locations tend to be ignored for the use of calendars because there is very little space or room to place a calendar where it will actually be seen or used. And the advertising message is ordinarily just a printed picture or printed message on the flat calendar pages, so that it must compete with a large number of similar advertising pieces as well as the goods themselves in any store. Large calendar pads exhibiting one date at a time are difficult to display under these circumstances and do not lend themselves to combinations with advertising materials.
One object of the present invention is to provide a self-mounting display calendar which can be easily and securely placed on any vertical surface such as the side of a cash register or other structural member located at a checkout station in any store. Another object of the invention is to provide a display calendar which is partly housed or encased in a replica of the product being advertised, e.g. a cigarette package, liquor container, candy box or similar merchandise, such that each day's date is clearly visible immediately below the package or casing and can be detached from day to day. This arrangement serves to attract customer attention to the advertised product, especially while waiting in line and as an aid to writing checks with the correct date.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following summary and detailed description of a number of preferred embodiments of the invention.